To wake a sleeping man
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Of course, he would never let her know this simple fact; the fact that nothing in the world can wake him from his summer naps…nothing in the world except maybe, Sakura Haruno./Saku/Shika, oneshotS. A string of oneshots...
1. To wake a sleeping man

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, I know, I know, I'm sure you all hate me for upload a bunch of new, oneshots but not uploading new chapters on my older ones, but Oneshots are my way of gathering inspiration.**

**Alright, here are a series of oneshots about various couples. I plan to make it rather long, so stick with me and check in often.**

**^_^**

* * *

Just living is not enough... one must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower_. –_Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

To say that Shikamaru Nara was dozing would not be quite appropriate. He wasn't dozing. No, Nara wasn't one to doze.

Shikamaru Nara was in a state of somber rest. He was sleeping sure, but it was slightly deeper than a nap. More solemn than a snooze. He was dead asleep, and as he slept curious, energized eyes peered down at him through the grass which cushioned his back.

A giggle, not one to be heard by a sleeping man, sounded across the field like a whisper in a quite room, not loud but noticeable. A voice, no matter how beautiful and attractive, was not heard by he, Shikamaru, on this day.

It's unfortunate that he was so soundly asleep, for if he had been awake, he may have heard the soft, tempting voice just above him, urging him to wake so gently.

"Oh Shikamaru, wake up sleepy," Her voice was tender, and teasing as she spoke to the platonic boy who slept easily on the pleasantly warm, slightly breezy, flower scented afternoon. "There's something I want to tell you," She implores, using this weakness in the stoic boys shield to her advantage, dancing her small fingers over his tummy, and shoulders. She took her index finger and tapped his nose. Other than a slight flinch, he remained entranced. "I know who you are Shikamaru. The real you," Her eyes became subdued as she gazed at his serene face, "Not who you are to everyone else, when your around that pig Ino, or Naruto, or even Chouji. When you're out here, you're different. I've seen you when you're awake. You'll lay out here in the sun for hours, just soaking it in. You'll pick the flowers and twirl them. Every once in a while, I'll catch you talking to yourself," She told him delicately, her breath tickling his ear, but it felt no different than the summer breeze to him. "Not about how troublesome things are, but how you're going to change the world Nara. That's so beautiful.

"It makes me believe you, you know; when you speak to yourself of things you want to do. Things you want to change. It's silly really, because I find myself wanting to be beside you always." She smiled sweetly before sitting up, looking down at him with caressing eyes he didn't even acknowledge. "That's why, Shikamaru Nara, you've convinced me, you're the most brilliant person I've ever met." She remarked softly, reaching over and picking a flower. The leaves were as relaxed pink as the strands of her hair now dancing in the wind. She twisted the stem between her fingers, watching it spin.

With one last look into his peaceful face, she laid the flower on his chest, and sank down to lay a gentle kiss upon his forehead with her warm lips. He barely stirred as she rose and walked away, into the depth of the field, only glancing back once to smile and carve the memory of the man she loved into her mind.

Shikamaru Nara, who could sleep through anything, felt his lips curve upwards. Then slowly, he allowed his eyes to lift and as he squinted from the light of day he turned nostalgic of the feeling of her lips on his skin and the sound of her voice as she lulled him away. Of course, he would never let her know this simple fact; the fact that nothing in the world can wake him from his summer naps…nothing in the world except maybe, Sakura Haruno.


	2. Why?

**This is my second Shika/Saku oneshot. I like it enough. I think it's cute.**

**Read and review and oh, I don't own Naruto or anything related to it….**

* * *

A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy.-George Jean Nathan

* * *

If you like a life of excitement and adventure, a life where every moments a breath of fresh air and every moment a surprise then Ino Yamanaka is the woman for you. She's gorgeous, energetic, and not to mention talented. Life with her would be a swirl of undeniable vigor.

If you like gentle caresses and shy adornment Hinata Hyuga is the girl for you. She's sweet, pretty and faithful. She's sure to make life easy and charming. With her life would be a walk in the park.

If you like your breakfast served with a side of feisty banter and vivid embellishment, than Temari is the woman for you. Her aggression would keep you on your toes and your relationship would be one of exhilaration and appeal.

But, if you prefer life the way Shikamaru Nara prefers life; simple, logical, relaxing, but never boring, then you've got a bit of a dilemma on your hands.

Shikamaru's a middle ground sort of man. He wants a girl who will wake him up in the morning with a kiss and sweet whispers of affection, and who will understand his occasional jokes. He wants someone who won't complicate simple tasks and who will stand by him through the roughest times, but won't overdo the little things in life.

He threw his legs up on the coffee table in his house, folding his arms behind his head and yawning.

"Shikamaru." Came a soft but slightly irritated voice from just behind him. He released a deep sigh as she continued. "Get your feet off of my table please." She commanded and he quietly obeyed. Though as she crossed the room and came to face him, he felt his annoyance fade.

She gave him a soft smile, but continued scalding him, "I don't see why you always have to do things I specifically ask you not to do Shikamaru Nara."

He shook his head and she placed her hands on her hips. "It's not like I'm ruining the thing, I'm just resting my feet on it." He informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even listening when I ask you to do things."

"It's not as if it's a surprise you know, I'm the same as I always have been." He reasoned and she nodded her head.

"Yes you are and sometimes it kills me."

He leaned back again, placing his feet on the table and giving her a slight smile, "If you didn't want me the way I am, you shouldn't have agreed to marry me. Troublesome women."

She tilted her head to the side, frozen and without a comeback for a moment, but soon sighed. It didn't take long for her head to droop and her shoulders to bounce and before he even realized what she was doing, he heard a cackle and felt her plop onto down beside him.

She buried her head into his chest and he grinned at her strawberry scent.

"Your right, as always." She agreed, "But do me a favor?"

He nodded, "Nothing too troublesome though."

She snorted and kissed him on the cheek. "Would you please," She asked in the process of standing and walking to the kitchen, her pink hair swaying in timing with her steps, "get your feet off of my table." She requested, disappearing into another part of the house.

Shikamaru laughed and withdrew his feet from the table top, smiling. "Anything for you." He answered, shaking his head. "And when is supper going to be done?" He bellowed.

"When it's finished." Came her reply from the other side of the wall. He chucked again. "Now come help me set the table Nara!"

* * *

A/N: Edited for spelling errors. Sorry if I missed a few.


	3. Love is being stupid together

This is a random, really quickly done oneshot. It actually only took like ten minutes, which is pretty crazy, so yeah…Here we go.

Shika/Saku of course.

And I know I said various couples, but I've changed my mind. Sorry, all ShikaSaku

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto…

* * *

Love is being stupid together.-Paul Valery

* * *

"Come on Shika! We can do this!" Sakura Haruno pleaded enthusiastically whilst hanging on the arm of an always less than interested, slightly agitated Shikamaru Nara.

He shook his head. "No."

She imposed a look of hopelessness and as he looked at her, Shikamaru squinted his eyes and steadied his feet. His shoulders squared and he looked her strait into those big green eyes of hers. "No."

"Oh!" She threw her hands into the air. "And why not?" She begged loudly and he rolled his eyes.

"Because it's completely idiotic Sakura!" But as she looked up with insistent eyes and a cute little stubbornness to her stance, he felt his wall breaking. "Oh Saku, why do you always insist on doing such stupid things?"

She jumped in the air and squealed with delight, leaping into the annoyed arms of the Shikamaru, who still caught her, against his better judgment. She placed kisses on every inch of his face until he was completely red in the face.

"Thank you!" She bellowed. Carefully, she leaned down and slipped off her shoes, then her jacket, and without waiting for an answer, she slipped off his jacket as well and watched as he removed his own shoes. "Are you ready?" She asked excitedly, reaching down and grabbing his hand.

"No." He answered, but still allowed himself to be drug down after her when Sakura Haruno jumped off the top of a cliff and into the extremely ice cold water. All he felt was the rush of cold water and the grip of her hand inside of his as he plummeted downward.

Why, of all people, did it have to be Sakura Haruno?


	4. Little cherry Blossom

**Blah. Really short and random. Uh, I used a wee bit of Japanese here...Let me elaborate if you don't understand;**

**Hime-Princess**

**Chiisai Sakura- little cherry blossom**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

You have power over your mind - not outside events. Realize this, and you will find strength.-Marcu Aurelius

* * *

The rain touched her cheek with only slightly less pressure than his fingers, as they drifted over the wet skin of her exposed arm. Her hair clung like sanity to her forehead and the top of her shoulders, darkening the pink in tints of rain. She allowed her eyes to close as he gripped her upper arm and hand alike, pulling her away from the pellets of rain.

"You'll get sick." He reasoned with her, always such a genius.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes under the newly found shelter.

"Sakura, it's been years, you need to let this go. It isn't healthy to dwell like this." He pleaded softly, but she hardly heard it.

"Who says?"

"Look, when Asuma died….All I mean is that I know what your going through. You can't give up Hime. It's not flattering on you."

"And why can't I give up?" she asked quietly, feeling tears of searing pain prick her eyes.

He peered down at her with understanding, gentle eyes. "Because you're too strong to fall apart chiisai sakura." He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. "Kakashi would agree."

She let loose a sob and fell into his arms, which like a shell, enclosed around her so tightly, she could hardly breath.

"I'll take care of you now." He promised in her ear.


	5. Peanut butter sandwich

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one. This one was inspired by my biology class…somehow.**

**Hope you enjoy this one. I worked really hard on this one in particular. ^_^**

* * *

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.-Carl Jung

* * *

If it had not been for the sequence of events that did happen, on this day, Haruno Sakura would never have fallen in love with Nara Shikamaru, the lazy, platonic genius. In fact, the same can be said for the opposing, Nara Shikamaru, who would easily agree that without this day, his attention would most likely not be held by one Haruno Sakura.

- - -

7:54 am, Haruno Sakura.

-

It was a relatively normal day. Mostly anyway. I got up and showered, like usual, it wasn't the best shower I've had. I couldn't find my cherry shampoo, I nicked my leg shaving, and I dropped my soap. Twice. But I was out the door by eight and on my way to the health clinic without much fuss.

- -

8:00 am, Nara Shikamaru.

-

It was annoyingly bright outside and everything was going down the hole. As if that weren't bad enough, my day did happen to get worse. First, my shirt wasn't clean, then my hair didn't want to cooperate, I couldn't find any matching socks either and lastly, I left my wallet and had to go back to get it. It was, to say the least, a troublesome day.

- -

9:10 am, Haruno Sakura.

-

Yamanaka Ino, from the flower shop just down the road from me, and also one of my closest friends, could b to blame for my particular tardiness to work that day. I'm always on time to work, but this day, Yamanaka decided to bump into me. It wasn't out of the ordinary to run into Ino; she's a social butterfly, so she usually finds a way to delay someone or other for a chat. But rather than chat with me she came to me with a proposal. She wanted me to find a close friend of hers who works at the clinic and deliver them her flowers. Normally I would have said sorry but no, but on this day I agreed. For some reason.

- -

9:05 am, Nara Shikamaru.

-

After I gathered up some clean clothes, grabbed my wallet and a peanut butter sandwich I was off to work. It wasn't difficult work really, but I didn't enjoy it, so it was troublesome none-the-less. Of course, I never walk fast to work, but today I was walking slightly faster than usual; this lead to the discovery of Yamanaka Ino and her stupid flower shop. I'd known Yamanaka all of my life, so you could say that she and I were acquainted. Naturally, being the vibrant ball of fuzz that she was, she called me over. However, I didn't happen to see her friend.

- -

9:13 am, Yamanaka Ino.

-

It was the single most hilarious thing I'd ever seen in my entire life! I've known Haruno Sakura for my entire life, and I knew that if I asked her to deliver my friend, Mitarashi Anko a bundle of flowers, Haruno would most definitely do it. It was rather perfect timing actually, because just as I decided to ask her, she drifted by, looking tired, so I knew she wouldn't put up a fight. Of course I chatted with her for a moment, and handed her the flowers without really making an obvious display out of it. This is about the time I noticed my old friend Nara Shikamaru, drifting about, probably on the way to work and late as usual. I called him over. Haruno was still standing there with me, because I had asked her to stay for a second more so, naturally she did, though she wasn't really paying attention, neither was the lazy boy. Though I didn't realize this until about ten seconds later, when I saw flowers fly and bodies collide.

- -

9:14 am, Haruno Sakura.

-

To say that I was squished wasn't quite the proper term. I was standing minding my own business when suddenly I was bombarded and knocked to the ground. Of course just being knocked to the ground wouldn't have been so particularly horrible had it not entailed a peanut butter sandwich being stuck to my forehead and my legs and stomach being crushed by a person much larger than myself.

- -

9:14 am, Nara Shikamaru.

-

I didn't actually mean to flatten her. It wasn't as if I planned on tripping over her feet and then landing on top of her. And I especially didn't purposely stick my lunch to her forehead. I would have liked to eat that later if I had a choice in the matter.

- -

9:15 am, Sakura Haruno.

-

Need-less-to-say when I looked up, still pinned to the ground, my eyes greeted the eyes of a fellow high school classmate of mine; Nara Shikamaru. He and I used to go to school together when we were younger. We'd never been close but I didn't know him rather well.

- -

9:15 am, Nara Shikamaru.

-

I'd like to say that when I looked up and realized that it was Haruno Sakura, the very girl I had wished to run into since grade school, I was happy, but then I'd be telling a lie. I didn't actually want to run into her. It was slightly more metaphorical than that. Her green eyes peered at me in such a way that I couldn't move. So to my utter horror, I continued to squash her to the ground.

- -

9:16 am, Haruno Sakura.

-

It was, of course, that moment when I decided that, whether it was on accident or not, I'd never forgive him for crushing my ribcage and legs alike.

- - -

Later that day Haruno Sakura was ran into again, quite literally, by a Nara Shikamaru, who apologized. The most plausible answer he could offer for running into her twice was that she was, "Too short to be seen." Some have testified that it was that night that Nara was spotted in the hospital, only being allowed treatment by Haruno. Some have said that they skipped the hospital step and went strait to the making up, but when asked themselves, each had this to say;

Haruno Sakura

- -

"Sometimes, when it's late at night and I'm sitting on my couch watching TV I wonder if I'm the only one on the world who's so lucky as to be in love with Shikamaru Nara, but then there are days when I feel like punching him in his face. I don't know, maybe it's his sarcasm, or something, but whatever it is, it's slightly charming, in that whole rough around the edges sort of way. I wouldn't have wanted anything more than that."

- - -

Nara Shikamaru

- -

"I can't say that I meant to run into her. Hell, I nearly squished her and besides, it was way to troublesome to pull off a stunt like that on purpose, but I can say that I wouldn't change what happened or how it happened. Don't tell her this, but I think it was the peanut butter sandwich to the face that warmed her up to me. She's my life. What can I say?"


	6. Hopelessly romantic

**I've been strangely devoted to this string of one shots haven't I…Oh well, here's another. I like it too. It's slightly more romantic but also short and rather pointless. Just a little one shot about Sakura's views on life.**

* * *

The curse of the romantic is a greed for dreams, an intensity of expectation that, in the end, diminishes the reality.- Marya Mannes

* * *

Once, only once for he discovered that to ask such a question to a hopeless romantic such as Sakura brings forth not a short answer but a novel, Shikamaru asked Sakura Haruno how it was that she viewed life. It was a spring day, the sun was shinning behind thin, wispy clouds, the wind was tickling the grass and making it squirm in excitement and the birds were peaceful. Sakura, in her little spring dress laid about in the flowers with a hopelessly dreamy face.

He sat close to her side and watched as her eyes hazed over and she looked at him in such a way that his tummy tickled.

She said to him; "You know when the wind blows _really_ hard, and it smells like flowers and summer and beauty and all you can think of to do is to put your hands out and spin in circles; When you spin and spin and spin until you feel sick and you can't stop your delirious laughter; When you hit the ground and even though it may hurt a little bit, you still laugh and laugh as the ground flip-flops beneath you; and the feelings so great that you get up as soon as you can and do it again, even though it only takes half as long to fall the next time, because your slightly dizzy from before?" She tilted her head and smiled, "that's the way I view my life."

He had been confused at first. "What?" He didn't quite understand. There was something so peaceful, so romantic, so beautiful about her in that moment that her words had merely floated a circle around him in practically another language.

She giggled at him, "I love the rain," She continued, "The rain is the most beautiful thing I've probably ever seen. Every time it rains I run and I jump in it and it feels so good. It's so cold and so refreshing and so magical and it makes me eternally happy," Then her eyes turned solemn, "But in the same instant, I become sad, because I realize that no matter how happy the rain makes me, somewhere else in the world, someone's day just got a whole lot worse, maybe thanks to the rain and I can't help but become teary eyed, because no one should be sad because of such a _beautiful_ thing." She continued on, "That's how I view life Shikamaru."

He gave her a soft smile. "Man that's deep." He let out a sigh.

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Not really." She teased and he scooped her up in his arms to spin her in a circle.

"Yes really." He disagreed lightly.


	7. Good eatin'

**

* * *

**

GUYYYSSSSS!!!! This is amazing! I Have over a thousand hits on nothing but just guys make me pure joyous…so to thank you for staying faithful, and as a reward, here a little oneshot about (Of course) Shikasaku.{Review this one please!!!}

**Yoshi- Mirror image**

**Emiko- Blessing, beautiful child**

* * *

Patience, that blending of moral courage with physical timidity.  
**Thomas hardy**

* * *

She has buns, that's an explanation for everything, or, so I thought anyways. Buns. Yeah, it'd figure. Of all the girls on the planet, it had to be her. Her and her buns.

Have you ever tried to come between Sakura and her meat buns? It isn't a very pretty sight. She's crazy for those buns man. I asked for one once and she punched me in my face. I don't know what her problem is man…

* * *

She's possibly the craziest girl at our school. Possibly. She's beautiful, yeah I guess you could say so anyways. She's smart, man she's memorized every single move, every jutsu, you name it she's got you covered (Don't mention this to her but it's why I made her my partner last year; in case I fell asleep, which isn't exactly out of the ordinary, she'd be able to keep up with our work). She's feisty alright, she's got a killer temper, and she's only troublesome on some days. It's a good thing, all together, I suppose.

A kiss on the lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly. It's troublesome I guess, because I don't waste my time on stupid things like daydreaming about stupid girls, but she was different. I just wanted to be with her at all times.

* * *

I used to ask my father why he stayed with my mother, when she was so annoying and loud and such a drag, but being around Sakura I guess I see how he can do it.

Sakura treats me like my mother treats my father most days. He was right, the bitter old women can be soft and caring somedays. Every so often I'll come in from a mission and she'll be waiting for me by the door. It's touching because I'm usually in so late. It's silly too, because I know she'll just turn back into her raging self against tomorrow, but I can't help it. It's her charm really. She's just…perfect. In all her raging fits, annoying nagging, crazy control issues, she's perfect. My Sakura.

* * *

Our wedding hadn't been very special. Not really, just friend and family. Her kimono was beautiful. Light Pink with cherry blossoms, of course. It suited her. In the whole clique sort of way I mean.

* * *

Toshi was our first born, in the spring. Sakura had surprised me with her "I'm pregnant" speech, but as troublesome as I knew a kid would be, I figured I could do it. The boy looks like me. He's got the Nara hair, and the Nara eyes, and he's even kind of lazy.

Emiko came second, three years after that. She was a beautiful girl. Her eyes were dark like mine, but her hair, she'd inhabited her mothers strikingly pink hair. That girl means everything to me. She's my little girl alright. She even plays with me on days when I'm not on a mission. She's so much like her mother.

* * *

She's still troublesome. To this day my Haruno bride is a pest. She's crazy about her house being clean, and the kids, she never lets them have any fun at all. Sometimes (Don't tell Sakura.) I let the kids stay up really late and eat sweets when Sakura's away on a mission. It's really funny because even though she acts like she doesn't know, I'm positive Sakura really does know. She always asks me what I did with the kids when she returns from a mission. It makes me smile.

* * *

Cloud watching is a go with Sakura, which may be the real reason I fell for her in school. She'd always come and lay in the grass and look up at the stars with me.

* * *

I never thought I'd fall apart over anything in my life. Then again, I always assumed I'd be the first to go. I never thought of myself being the only one left.

Emiko was twelve and starting training, so she understood what was going on. To say she took a blow is understating it. Emiko didn't talk for nearly three months. She just sat around with red eyes and a blank face. It worried me.

Toshi took it really hard. He was in the middle of his chunin exams when he found out. It was horrifying. He yelled at me for days about how his mother was a medic and how she should have been able to heal herself.

* * *

I cried that night for the first time since my sensei Asuma died. It wasn't easy for me. She was my life. My Sakura. My love.

I still miss her pink hair. The way it smelled like roses and strawberries. I miss her soft lips and her green eyes.

I think it was her who made me realize that life was a breath of fresh air. I used to think everything was troublesome before her. She was my world and it hurt like hell to have her ripped away, but I didn't dwell. She wouldn't have wanted that. After all, she died saving Naruto. She gave her life healing the Hokage, she wouldn't have wanted to go out any other way and it would upset her to know we were so sad. It wasn't what she wanted.

* * *

I grabbed Emiko by the shoulder and I nodded to Toshi as we stood in front of her memorial stone years later. It was an annual thing with our family. Toshi had grown into a fine young man. The only person other than us that was there was Naruto and Sasuke. Of course. The never believed she'd be the first in the group to pass.

I just hope she'd happy where ever she is. After all, there's no where in the world I'd rather be than with her in the clouds.


	8. 3 words softly spoken Want some ramen?

**Guys, I have almost 4000 views on this and it's just one shots. And they've only been up for around a week or two so I'm super happy. Heres a one-shot to express my happiness. It's short and rather more romantic than most but I like it…! REVIEW!**

**^_^**

**Tenshi-Angel.**

**Koibito-Lover/my love**

* * *

It is only imperfection that complains of what is imperfect. The more perfect we are the more gentle and quiet we become towards the defects of others.-Joseph Addison

* * *

One or more days a week, Shikamaru ran into Sakura while she trained. On this particular day, she was attacking a training dummy with suck force he smiled. Her kicks were precise, of course, her hair was gleaming from the sweat and her green eyes burned with a hunger. Her hands were red from the repeated strain.

As he approached, she slowed to a stop and turned to him with an expectant glance. "Shika-kun " She smiled.

"Saku." He had grown loving of her recently; accustomed to her gentle eyes and subtle plesant company.

She plopped to the ground with a half-exhausted exhale. "How've you been?"

He gave a similar sound and sat at her side. "How have _you_ been?" He asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder; yet another thing he'd grown used to and even fond of.

"_Tired_." She huffed.

He smiled at the top of her head, lifting his hand and playing at the tips of her soft hair. "That sounds about right, tenshi. You really do work yourself to death."

She nodded against his shoulder, turning her face into his hand.

He rubbed circles on her soft, damp cheek with his thumb, gazing off into the trees of the traning grounds. "You should slow down, it really isn't good for you."

He looked back down at her just as her green eyes flickered up to his.

"I don't want to stop. I like the pressure. It give me a rush."

He shook his head. "Either way Saku, you can't keep doing this."

She sighed. "I know."

"Your strong but you aren't invincible."

She chuckled. "Who say's?"

With out much notice or fuss, she leaned over towards him and without another word he lifted her from the ground and into his arms; one hand around her waist and the other beneath her knees.

"Lets go koibito, I'm hungry."

She grinned. "Want some ramen?" she asked wiggling a bit in his arms.

"Sure." He kissed her forehead. "And by the way, you've been hanging out with Naruto too much. He's rubbing off on you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well he's good at that."

Shikamaru snorted and she poked him in the chest. "Jealous Shika-Kun?"

His face twisted slightly, "Nope. Not even a little."

"You sure."

"I'm _positive_."

"If you say so. Now, Beef or Chicken?"

"Pork of course."

"Of course." She leaned up and tapped her lips to his. "Because you must be difficult always."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You're the one orders garlic ramen and _I'm_ the difficult one?"

* * *


	9. In which death and beauty are one

**Ugh, I'm in sort of a dark mood so heres an angsty one.**

**Thank you sincerely for reading. Review!**

* * *

What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal. -Albert Pike

* * *

The sky was painted grey like the souls of the oblivious, wondering without meaning. The charred remains of a burned ground blackened their path as Nara Shikamaru and his dear companion, Haruno Sakura made way to the burial ground of the people they held dearest.

As he looked at her now Shikamaru noted the changes in his consort. The years had no doubt been kind to her as her skin was still as pale as the most alabaster moon, and her eyes still grainy yet somehow soft. The only sign of aging in fact were the few lines of crows' feet around her eyes and the purple gleam of her slightly sunken in eyes. Her hair was a somber shade lighter than the pink he remembered, like it had lost some sort of joy he'd once saw in her spirit, and it was to her mid back and stringy from recent lack of care.

He could see the fatigue pulling at each step she took, weighing her down like a wench walking to her scaffold, paying for simply being herself. Her lips were pulled tight into an almost loopy, nonexistent smile.

Her black attire covered her body, withered from its many years of strenuous battle and even at the experienced age of fifty four, though she indeed looked much younger, he could see her soul wearing thin.

She stopped just ahead of him at the large black stone which had carved upon it the many names of their cherished friends. Upon it were names of people for which he cared deeply, such as his sensei, or his best friend. It wasn't easy loosing the people he most cared about.

Others from the village gathered around, the fog tucking them in like a child listening to a bedtime story as Haruno Sakura took her place beside Sarutobi Konohamaru, who had grown into a fine man and an excellent village leader.

As she turned and took place at his right he was solemn as he looked at her, holding her eyes. She gave him a tilt of the head.

"Today is a tragic day." He began speaking and Shikamaru noted the absence of no one in the village. Everyone was present and accounted for. Even the great Uchiha Sasuke appeared from the fog, taking his place quietly beside the beautiful Sakura.

Uchiha had aged incredibly wonderfully. His eyes were still blank and his posutre still stiff, but other than that he looked hardly out of his thirty's. He still wore the mark of the Uchiha proudly.

"We all know of our Hokage's proud deeds. He was a good man…"As the words went on Shikamaru drowned them out, looking out over the others. Tears flowed from the eyes of Hyuga Hinata, as she clutched her children to her tight. Her grip was like vice on the young ones, who were dark, and blond haired, with bright blue eyes. They were treasures to the community.

The blonde young boy broke free of his mother and flung himself into Sakuras arms who wrapped warm loving arms around him.

Hinata gave a hurt look but thought nothing of it.

Shikamaru then reflected on his own kids and his grandchildren, tucked into their warm bed at home. He longed to hug them and tell them of what a horrible day it was indeed, but he thought better of it, realizing that they would neither understand, nor need to understand.

He looked up, his eyes holding his wife's as she held onto another child, the child of her good friend, and she gave him a powerfully strong look that shook his core.

"Let us all remember this man as a great, powerful, kindhearted man. Uzumaki Naruto." Konahamaru finished quietly and Sakura stepped forward, still cradling a young child to her waist.

"Naruto was a great person. From when we were young he meant everything to me," Her voice held strong and the crowd grew deathly still, listening intently. "Everyone knew how much he loved his ramen, of course, and how he loved to fight, but in all he just wanted to be excepted. And of course, he wanted to be Hokage." She said softly, her voice tinting with a strange mixture of delicate affection and apparent sorrow. "He reached that dream thanks to his hard work and I, for one, believe that we shouldn't let this fact go unnoticed." She said softly, her eyes hitting Uchiha's, which somehow had shifted his stoic glare to one of somewhat loss. "Love him, because he loved you. Believe in him because he believed in you. Naruto Uzumaki is one of the most amazing people I've ever met." She gave one last weak smile, "Believe it."

With that she turned and escorted the young child to his mother, who clung to her once again, and she returned to Shikamaru, who reached out his loving arms.

She walked into them and rested her head on his shoulder. "That was hard." She whispered as the others in the village took turns talking carrying on in remorse.

Shikamaru nodded into his loves hair. "I know."

She looked up and his arms encircled her tighter still. "It was hard, but I think it was right. He wouldn't have wanted all these tears you know."

Shikamaru nodded at his wife, whom had been the focus of his life since they were both young and care free. "Your right, as always."

She smiled and only with the extra effort held back the tears that threatened to fall. "Yes. I think he's made an impression on them. Finally, everyone sees him for what he really is."

He nodded. "I'd like to think so."

She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him as if afraid she'd lose him. "Shikamaru?"

"Hm?" He kissed her hair.

"I love you."

He smiled and clutched her tight. "I love you always."

She giggled though it was muffled. "That's a long time."

He nodded and pulled away, reaching down and grabbing her hand. Together they walked towards the others, "Yes, yes it is."


	10. Time passes

Alrighty guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy.

Anyways, heres another one!!

Disclaimer; As in I DIS-claim it.

* * *

Time is the longest distance between two places.-Tennessee Williams

**

* * *

**

As time ran thin and the day faded to night, the sky drifted to a peaceful steel color. A woman in a red dress, adorned in jewelry, hair curly and bundled upon her head, and a pair of heels in her right hand, wafted dreamily along the deserted road that entered the leaf village. The night called all the villagers into their beds. All except such a beauty who had, in retrospect, forgotten that time even existed.

He stood, his right hand crammed in his pocket, and his left loosening his tie, leaning against a light pole, which brightened the whiteness of his shirt to a cool snowy white.

He waited, silently and observantly as she approached, though, he was certain she didn't see him, for she walked with her head held to the sky.

"What're you looking at?" He beckoned, his voice was low and measured.

She spun unexpectedly, dropping a heel and all at once knocking loose an astounding number of curly, which all bounded into her eyes.

Her cheeks flushed and she hurriedly picked up her shoe, tucking away a few stray strands of hair. "The sky?" There was a question to her voice, like she wondered if it was the answer he wanted.

He noted that she was a people pleaser. "Ah." He nodded. "Why?" He asked as she strayed towards him, and he switched to the opposite side of the pole, so that she may join him.

She grinned, her teeth white and her eyes light, "Because it's beautiful I suppose."

He nodded again. "And so you stare at it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not always, just when I'm in a good mood."

Reaching up and pushing his hand through his hair he acknowledged her by sighing. "Oh."

She giggled. "And why are you out here?"

He smiled at her laugh, looking away from her, sheathed in the light of the lamp, her skin was pale and her red dress brought out the tint in her cheeks. "I'm waiting." He answered and in turn she nodded, twiddling her shoes in her hand. He listened to the clank of the heels.

"For?" She asked again, trying not to look interested.

He laughed at her and then stepped away from the pole, wondering out into the walk a few steps, looking at the sky himself. "My ex-wife." He said quietly, a hint of disgrace tinting his voice.

"Ohh." She looked away. "What happened?"

He chuckled at her, for she was extremely forthright. "She left me." He shook his head.

"Ah, well, I can't see why she would do that." She said reaching down and slipping on her heels, which raised her a good three inches.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, and as she turned to walk away he walked with her.

"Oh I don't know. It just seems unlikely." She smiled and reached over, tapping his nose. "Anyways, I live down this street."

He nodded. "I live down that one." He pointed the opposite way.

She grinned. "Will I see you again?"

He turned and walked away. "Maybe."

She chuckled. "Hopefully."

He stopped and turned around. "What was that?"

"I said hopefully." She said, winking at him before she turned and walked away.


	11. To watch from afar

**Another one! -Slightly sad I'd like to think. [sorry if your not a fan of sasu-saku _Like myself_ however I thought it'd fit here]**

**^_^**

**Disclaimer!**

**_OH_ and I'm thinking about taking this idea and moving it to an actual fanfiction on it's own. Like, taking the plot-Shika is the Uchiha bodyguard- and making it a full length-chapter story. Let me know if it sounds like a good idea to you!**

* * *

The true genius shudders at incompleteness - and usually prefers silence to saying something which is not everything it should be. -Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Shikamaru realized that he'd never meet her beauty. Her soft flowing hair would never tickle his nose when he woke in the morning. The delicate touch of her soft fingers against his back would ever elude him. Tender and pink her lips remained an illusion to him, and her tiny waist, just another splendor he would never know. Her petite hands another mystery he'd never unlock, her mind, as closed to him as a bricked over door. He sat, only feet away from her and watched her carefully.

Gentle she twirls, her dainty feet cutting circles in the grass, holding out her hands.

Soft she laughs, hooking her hand around the waist of a small child with black hair who now joined her.

Affectionately she held his hand and they spun together. His little fingers locked onto hers like a vice.

She giggled, joyously, as if she was completely at home and in a moment of complete bliss she lifted the young boy into the air.

He laughed, his eyes like black coal lighting up like a spark in the night.

With longing she lowered him down and together they sat in the grass, "Mommy," He began, his voice flamboyant and elated and she kissed his forehead. "Where's daddy?" He asked and she ran her fingers through his hair. "He's on a mission." She told him.

He nodded, his eyes calculating with intelligence well beyond his years. "What mission?"

Looking up to Shikamaru she smiled, "I'm not sure my love," Her eyes returned to her son who grinned back at her, "But he'll be back soon. And in the mean time, we have Shikamaru-san to protect us."

Shikamaru ignored the fact that his heart burned at her formal use of his name. After all, it was his job. Hired as a bodyguard to the Uchiha's while Sasuke was away. If he had been in his right mind when the job was offered he'd have turned it down. Though he did have an excuse; He didn't know that Sakura was the objective here. Sasuke never pointed out that his wife had been Sakura.

He nodded his head to her. "That's right." He spoke and she beamed, standing. She gave him a primely business hug which he didn't return and then turned back to her sun. "Time to go inside," She told the boy who immediately complied, "Shikamaru-san, you don't have to stand here and watch us play in the yard all day you know." She told him as they walked and he lowered his head, his heart hurting.

"I would have it no other way." He told her and as she gave him a questioning look he remained silence.

It was the only way he'd ever be close to her, and yet, it kept him so far away from her.

Surely to live with out being with Sakura was painful to him, however, to live without any connection to her at all, no matter how distant, would be unbearable.


	12. And they call it love

**Another one. I know I haven't been on for a while, but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

The hardest of all is learning to be a well of affection, and not a fountain; to show them we love them not when we feel like it, but when they do. -Nan Fairbrother

* * *

She was rude, loud and nosey, an extreme know it all, an incredibly emotional, uncontrollable and even on occasion, very sweet.

Looking at her now Sakura Haruno was truly a sight to behold. Her hair in the wind, her soft eyes lit with wonder, and that wise playful smile peeking up at him.

He smiled, his voice even and his eyes heavily lidded. "You are quite a piece of work Sakura Haruno."

She lowered her eyebrows and titled her head like a puppy inspecting somethign strange yet wonderful. "Why do you say that?"

He smiled, "Because not only do I never lie but I am also a genius."

She grinned and punched him in the arm. He felt his stomach do a familiar flip.

"If you're such a genius tell me this; Why are you so lazy?"

He laughed. "Because one should always enjoy life. They should do what they love." He answered simply and she nodded in faux agreement.

"And if you are such a genius, why haven't you admited youu love me yet?" A devilish smile crossed her face as she assumed she had beaten him.

He smiled even bigger, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms. "Because you are brilliant, slightly annoying, beautiful and absolutely crazy."

She squinted and slung herself at him with aggressive intentions.

He laughed, throwing his arms around her before she could hit him. "And, because they isn't anyone in the world I'd rather waste my life with."

She rolled her eyes and softly leaned her head against him. "Life with you wouldn't be a waste Shikamaru."

Raising an eyebrow he kissed her forehead. "How sweet of you."

She snorted at him. "Sarcastic!"

He shrugged. "You know me!"

**

* * *

**

**Finished. It's okay I think. Not my best but I'm just getting stated. I plan on updating again very soon.**


	13. Nervous!

New one. I kinda like it. It's just a little touching moment

Disclaimer!

* * *

Every moment is an experience. -Jake Roberts

* * *

There is something interesting in those lazy eyes. Peeking her right eye around the corner of the door seal Sakura Haruno spied on the lazy boy' Shikamaru Nara. He was studying, so it appeared. His hand was sliding back and forth across the paper, his eyes tracking it closely.

He was in casual clothes; A black button up shirt and loose, but not baggy, pants. His semi long hair was pulled up and with each moment that went by he seemed more and more aggravated.

Biting her lip to keep from smiling Sakura pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She often watched Shikamaru study. It, for some reason, calmed her. He always made her feel calm, and even nervous.

She watched as Shikamaru put down his pen with a sigh, evidentially giving up on his work. He mumbled under his breath and leaned forward, putting his elbow on the desk and his chin in his palm. His eyes went immediately shut.

Noticing his change in attitude Sakura dared to peek both eyes past the door seal. She gave a soft smile as she watched him, feeling pleasantly dizzy. He always made her feel giddy. She always got butterflies when she looked at him.

"Hey," Sakura jumped with a yelp. He had just spoke to her! "Is there a reason your watching me?"'

A sheepish smile crossed her face. "Oh, Shikamaru, I didn't realize you saw me"

He smiled a little, opening his eyes and looking at her. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of his dark eyes. She bit her lip and fought down a squeal.

He laughed lowly and she squeezed her hands into balls hearing his deep voice. "If I didn't this time, I certainly have previously."'

She sucked in a breath, "I…" She was mortified. "You…"

He stood, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Calm down. I don't mind, I just have a question."

She nodded spastically. "Anything!"

His eyes crinkled at the corners, "Why? Why watch the most boring student at school?"

She snorted, immediately wishing she wasn't such a spaz. "You aren't boring." she told him softly, watching her feet fidget of their own accord. "You're far from boring."

He threw back his head with a great chuckle. "Oh? And how do you figure that?"

With a gentle grin she spoke quietly, so quietly she could hardly hear herself. "You're brilliant. You're the smartest guy in school." she didn't dare look at him as she continued on. "And you're remarkable! You aren't phased by anything! You're humble and even though you can be rude, your incredibly nice."

Shikamaru gazed at her as she looked up. He was looking at her with an expression she hardly recognized.

Quiet humiliation settled on Sakura's shoulders. She had said too much! She had freaked him out!

And then, softly at first she heard him laugh. It made her tummy feel bubbly and light. "You sure are something Sakura."

She felt lightheaded. He took a few steps closer. Within conversation length. "What are you doing after this?"

"Nothing. Why?"

He grinned, "Want to have lunch?" He didn't seem nervous at all, in fact he was so casual he almost seemed uninterested.

She felt nearly sick. "Uh, sure. Where?"

He shrugged, "I don't plan."

She grinned. "I know."

He gave a laugh, "What else do you know about me, Haruno?"

Biting her lip, embarrassed she looked at the ground. "Quite a bit." She admitted.

And they walked out together. On the way to lunch.


	14. Maybe

****************

I'm not sure about the inspiration here, but I kinda like it. the next one I'm already working on, it'll be more sweet!

-Oh! And sorry for grammar or spelling errors. I'm terrible at spotting my own apparently

* * *

Only a Few things are really important-Marrie Dressler

* * *

Maybe

I'm not so sure when it was that I first started to question the things I know about her. Maybe it was when she first beat me at shogi. Maybe it was when she first trained with me. Maybe it was when she graduated to jonin. I'm not so sure anymore.

Maybe it was the first time I saw her cry. When she cried for him on that day so long ago. Even I could see how she felt for him. Her soft, pale face streaked with the pain she felt because of his betrayal. I felt sorry for her that day.

Maybe it was after we failed. When we failed to bring him back like she asked. Maybe that was what did it. After she held together for Naruto and the rest of us. I think that may have had something to do with what made me change my mind about everything I knew about her. I felt proud of her that day.

Maybe it was the day I saw her training with Neji in the early hours of morning. The way she was so nimble and gentle, even more so than Neji himself, yet so strong and devastatingly powerful. It was that day that I realized she wasn't what she appeared, but was it that day that I changed my mind about her? I felt afraid of her that day.

Maybe it was when I saw her with a child of the village one day. When it was raining and a little girl had lost her parents. A troublesome thing was it me, but she had made it seem so beautiful. She held the little girls hand and willed away the frightened tears with her bright smiles and promises of hope. I felt in awe of her that day.

Maybe it was when I saw her with Kiba one day. After he was injured on a mission he and I were on. When he was treated and released. I had watched her run to him and tell him how scared she was, and how she was so worried. I wasn't sure why that day made me think so hard. It made me wonder so hard. I felt longing of her that day.

Maybe it was the day she was appointed to Jonin along side me. We were the only two graduating that day. I hardly knew she had it in her. I was surprised by her presence there, in such an honorific position. I felt aware of her that day.

Maybe it was when I saw her out in the woods, sitting on the training ground, bleeding. She just refused to give up. I had to carry her in that day. Take her somewhere safe. She just kept telling me that she had to get stronger. She must get stronger. I felt mystified by her that day.

Maybe it was when she gave me that face, the day I caught her being yelled at by the Uchiha. He was in her face, yelling and throwing a fit-Stupid, spoiled Uchiha that he was-. Maybe it was when she rolled her eyes and walked away from him. Maybe it was because she found me later that night in my room and cried in my arms like a child. I felt closer to her that day.

Maybe it was when she pulled me away from the crowd at my "birthday party" the one Ino had decided to throw. When she pulled me outside and we laid on the roof and gazed at the stars. She fell asleep beside me that night and cuddled up to my arm-Which could have been troublesome but it wasn't because I didn't mind her-. I felt attached to her that day.

I'm not sure. Maybe I decided that I didn't know as much about her as I thought the day she stared at me in the rain. She stared at me and when I tried to convince her to get out of the rain she just insisted on clinging to me, whispering words about how she was happy to serve beneath me as captain. I felt something different that day. It was a hard emotion to explain. Not one I was used to.

Troublesome and foreign.

I couldn't place exactly when, but somewhere along all the good memories and bad memories, I felt myself becoming uselessly fond of her.


	15. I guess I owe you my life

**This one's more sweet/friendship-y than most other ones, but I like the feeling of it.**

**Disclaimer

* * *

**

**All that's bright must fade, The brightest still the fleetest; All that's sweet was made But to be lost when sweetest.****-Robert Bulwer-Lytton

* * *

**

A smear of color was tearing its way through the darkness as Shikamaru opened his eyes. He groaned, squeezing them shut again. How long had he been unconscious? He attempted opening them again ignoring the great stab that shot through the back of his neck as he did.

Slowly colors started to morph into images, the most predominate of all, was a bright gemstone green. His eyes creeped open at an incredibly slow pace.

"Shh," Came a noise, obviously a voice, but it sounded obscure and slightly distorted to his ears. "Just relax. Don't move too fast."

His vision, now blurry, gave way to a shape, a face from the appearance and no real distinguished colors. He groaned.

"I know. It's going to be painful for a while, you took a pretty harsh blow to the head." The voice was now forming into a farm more feminine voice and he lowered his eyebrows over his still unclear eyes.

"Sa…"

He heard a laugh and felt cold hands on his forehead. "Yes, Sakura, now lay still!"

He relaxed as much as possible, closing his eyes until he could see without the dizzying effects.

"You know when I found you, I was almost scared I was too late. You'd already lost a lot of blood, ya know."

"What happened to me?"

Shuffling could be heard from one side of the room, busily crossing to the other. Her voice was now slightly further away, to his left. "I wasn't present during the incident, but I suspect you were preoccupied with a battle and someone clipped you from behind. It a tremendously deep wound, probably caused by extreme blunt force. I'm not sure what or who did this, but they didn't expect you'd live for long afterwards. I worked for hours to patch you up before I could even get you here."

Shikamaru couldn't remember anything about a battle at all, but he suspected it was an extremely close prediction.

"Your team has been by several times this morning already, as well as yesterday. They were very worried about you."

He pictured Ino and Chouji waiting anxiously by his side and almost laughed.

"How long have you been here mending me?"

A laugh came, soft, but gaining in strength as she stepped closer. Once again he felt her cold hands on his skin. "A few days. I'm the only one assigned to your room. I've single-handely healed you to assure that you are top-notch for your next mission."

Lowering his eyebrows again he took a chance at opening his eyes. There was a static at the corners, but he had a mostly clear view. White ceiling, white walls, white everything. Pink hair. Green eyes. Rosey lips. Coral top covered by a white robe. Sakura Haruno.

Shikamaru smile. "Thank you. I guess I owe you my life." His voice sounded unsure even to himself.

She smile. "It's what I do. How could I not help my friends?"

Shikmaru pondered this for a moment. Were they friends? Really?

He wasn't sure. He had never really considered her a friend. Looking at her smiling face again he couldn't help but agree with her. "Right. Friends."

She laughed and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

He looked at her rose lips, "You have a pretty smile."

She blushed slightly, looking stunned. "Thank you."


	16. Friends?

It's been a long time. I've written many more shikasaku but I haven't really uploaded them. sorry guys. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I've been going back through and editing all of my stories lately so hopefully haven't missed any. I know it's short. Sorry!

I tried to portray a more mature version of Shikamaru. I mean, I know he's always serious and mature, but I'm talking more open and bold mature and serious I guess. . I clearly cannot explain what i mean, but hopefully you understand. They're in the prime of life here. Probably around 25ish and on the same team. Enjoy.

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters!

* * *

**I have a simple philosophy: Fill what's empty. Empty what's full. Scratch where it itches. -Alice Roosevelt Longworth**

* * *

Sakura Haruno pressed her forehead against that of her partner. Her nose touched his, her lips warm and so very close to his own. His posture stiffened but he didn't move. "Shikamaru," She whispered. "Listen to me." His eyes held hers and his lips were pulled into a tight line. "I know what you're thinking." She pushed higher on her tip-toes to reach him easier, swaying as she did. His hands rose to her waist, gripping her small hips to keep her steady and she felt her heart beat faster still. "I'm not crazy. And no I'm not using you." Her eyes were closed as she pulled her forehead away from his, but remained on her toes.

His blank eyes remained just that and it made her frustrated. "I'm not being frivolous and I'm not trying to get under you're skin." He pulled in a deep breath as she continued. "You're my captain now Shikamaru. I have respect for you. When I became anbu I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself turn into a robot. You know, all work and no play." She laughed awkwardly. His hands were heavy on her hips. It was the first time he had touched her outside of a mission. And even then it was just a helping hand. A lift into a high space or helping her up like a gentleman. The touch was surprising. She didn't expect him to be so bold. After all he was Shikamaru. He was never bold. Brave sure, but he was a very simple man. He liked things done a certain way. Uncomplicated, and the fact that his hands were now settled on her was anything but that.

She recognized the feelings she felt for her friend. She was with him all the time now, and she knew everything there was to do about him at this point. They had become great friends and she knew that eventually this would happen. It had begun a few months ago. First she'd feel a certain pull on her heart during missions, when she feared he was in danger. Then she would find herself dreaming of him, and not just at night, but day dreaming as well. It was becoming impossible to ignore.

"I just can't ignore this anymore." She admitted to him, biting her lip. "I realize I have no right to say these things. I mean, you're my captain after all, but I can't do it anymore." She stepped away from him, disappointed as his hands dropped away from her side. She looked around, suddenly feeling her confidence drop rapidly. Her stomach twisted and she felt her eyes burn. "I'm sorry." She breathed and ran out of the room.

Idiot. She was an idiot. Why should Shikamaru Nara return her feelings? Or even have an opinion about it. He probably thought she was a child. Oh and it was childish feeling for your surperior. It wasn't something that worked. Ever. It would never work.

She stopped running as she hit the mouth of the forest, stopping and laying in the grass. She felt dry and cold, but at least she wasn't crying. She was tired of crying. Has been for a long time. Her eyes held onto the clouds and the blue of the sky.

"You know," She jumped as black hair and eyes obscured her vision. "You didn't have to run away from me." Shikamaru smiled, groaning as he laid beside her. Once again she felt her stomach bubble. She could feel his arm against her own, warm and hard.

She shrugged but didn't answer him. She felt terrible. She hated making a fool of herself.

He was silent for a moment before he turned on his side, facing her. She tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. He lifted up on his elbow, looking down at her. Even laying down he seemed so much bigger than her. "You aren't out of line you know."

Trying not to overreact she breathed in deeply. "What do you mean."

He smiled. "I may be you're captain but I'm not a monster. I'm not going to punish you for having feelings Sakura." Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name. "And I understand."

She shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"I understand what you feel." He plucked a blade of grass from the ground and ripped it up into tiny pieces. "If you want to do this Sakura, I'm not against it." He watched his fingers as they tore at the grass like they were his only source of relief as he continued on. "I mean, I want to do this. I've been thinking about this. We're grown right. I mean, you and I are adults."

She laughed as he continued, sounding like a child trying to talking themselves into something stupid or dangerous. "So I'm willing to give it a chance. Is that what you were asking me? To give this a chance? Because if you were I'm willing to do it."

She rolled her eyes, rollling toward him and leaning up on her own elbow. She put her finger to his lips. "Shh." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Yes, we are adults." She placed another kiss and the crook of his mouth. "We're _very _adult." She grinned, placing a final, long kiss on his lips. The warmth that she felt in her body gave her chills. She shivered at how happy she felt in that moment.

And then she broke the kiss gently. She had always wondered what kind of lover Shikamaru would be. His lips were warm, and his hands were hesitant and eager to please.

As she rolled onto her back and he hovered over her she could see that he was out of his comfort zone. She giggled. "Are you new at this Shikamaru?"

He lowered his eyebrows. "No!" He blushed. "I am a grown man Sakura. Of course I've had women." He ran his free hand over the fabric of her shirt, down to the exposed flash at her navel. "It's just that, you're different. I mean, I never thought I'd..." His words dropped off as he tried to find the right words and she laughed again.

"It's okay Shikamaru. I think I understand." She leaned up and kissed his nose. "You don't have anything to worry about Shikamaru."

He smiled and leaned in closer. She melted beneath him, thinking about what they might do tomorrow, or the next day, or the next.


	17. Scratch where it itches

It's been a long time. I've written many more shikasaku but I haven't really uploaded them. sorry guys. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I've been going back through and editing all of my stories lately so hopefully haven't missed any. I know it's short. Sorry!

I tried to portray a more mature version of Shikamaru. I mean, I know he's always serious and mature, but I'm talking more open and bold mature and serious I guess. . I clearly cannot explain what i mean, but hopefully you understand. They're in the prime of life here. Probably around 25ish and on the same team. Enjoy.

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters!

* * *

**I have a simple philosophy: Fill what's empty. Empty what's full. Scratch where it itches. -Alice Roosevelt Longworth**

* * *

Sakura Haruno pressed her forehead against that of her partner. Her nose touched his, her lips warm and so very close to his own. His posture stiffened but he didn't move. "Shikamaru," She whispered. "Listen to me." His eyes held hers and his lips were pulled into a tight line. "I know what you're thinking." She pushed higher on her tip-toes to reach him easier, swaying as she did. His hands rose to her waist, gripping her small hips to keep her steady and she felt her heart beat faster still. "I'm not crazy. And no I'm not using you." Her eyes were closed as she pulled her forehead away from his, but remained on her toes.

His blank eyes remained just that and it made her frustrated. "I'm not being frivolous and I'm not trying to get under you're skin." He pulled in a deep breath as she continued. "You're my captain now Shikamaru. I have respect for you. When I became anbu I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself turn into a robot. You know, all work and no play." She laughed awkwardly. His hands were heavy on her hips. It was the first time he had touched her outside of a mission. And even then it was just a helping hand. A lift into a high space or helping her up like a gentleman. The touch was surprising. She didn't expect him to be so bold. After all he was Shikamaru. He was never bold. Brave sure, but he was a very simple man. He liked things done a certain way. Uncomplicated, and the fact that his hands were now settled on her was anything but that.

She recognized the feelings she felt for her friend. She was with him all the time now, and she knew everything there was to do about him at this point. They had become great friends and she knew that eventually this would happen. It had begun a few months ago. First she'd feel a certain pull on her heart during missions, when she feared he was in danger. Then she would find herself dreaming of him, and not just at night, but day dreaming as well. It was becoming impossible to ignore.

"I just can't ignore this anymore." She admitted to him, biting her lip. "I realize I have no right to say these things. I mean, you're my captain after all, but I can't do it anymore." She stepped away from him, disappointed as his hands dropped away from her side. She looked around, suddenly feeling her confidence drop rapidly. Her stomach twisted and she felt her eyes burn. "I'm sorry." She breathed and ran out of the room.

Idiot. She was an idiot. Why should Shikamaru Nara return her feelings? Or even have an opinion about it. He probably thought she was a child. Oh and it was childish feeling for your surperior. It wasn't something that worked. Ever. It would never work.

She stopped running as she hit the mouth of the forest, stopping and laying in the grass. She felt dry and cold, but at least she wasn't crying. She was tired of crying. Has been for a long time. Her eyes held onto the clouds and the blue of the skie.

"You know," She jumped as black hair and eyes obscured her vision. "You didn't have to run away from me." Shikamaru smiled, groaning as he laid beside her. Once again she felt her stomach bubble. She could feel his arm against her own, warm and hard.

She shrugged but didn't answer him. She felt terrible. She hated making a fool of herself.

He was silent for a moment before he turned on his side, facing her. She tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. He lifted up on his elbow, looking down at her. Even laying down he seemed so much bigger than her. "You aren't out of line you know."

Trying not to overreact she breathed in deeply. "What do you mean."

He smiled. "I may be you're captain but I'm not a monster. I'm not going to punish you for having feelings Sakura." Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name. "And I understand."

She shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"I understand what you feel." He plucked a blade of grass from the ground and ripped it up into tiny pieces. "If you want to do this Sakura, I'm not against it." He watched his fingers as they tore at the grass like they were his only source of relief as he continued on. "I mean, I want to do this. I've been thinking about this. We're grown right. I mean, you and I are adults."

She laughed as he continued, sounding like a child trying to talking themselves into something stupid or dangerous. "So I'm willing to give it a chance. Is that what you were asking me? To give this a chance? Because if you were I'm willing to do it."

She rolled her eyes, rollling toward him and leaning up on her own elbow. She put her finger to his lips. "Shh." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Yes, we are adults." She placed another kiss and the crook of his mouth. "We're _very _adult." She grinned, placing a final, long kiss on his lips. The warmth that she felt in her body gave her chills. She shivered at how happy she felt in that moment.

And then she broke the kiss gently. She had always wondered what kind of lover Shikamaru would be. His lips were warm, and his hands were hesitant and eager to please.

As she rolled onto her back and he hovered over her she could see that he was out of his comfort zone. She giggled. "Are you new at this Shikamaru?"

He lowered his eyebrows. "No!" He blushed. "I am a grown man Sakura. Of course I've had women." He ran his free hand over the fabric of her shirt, down to the exposed flash at her navel. "It's just that, you're different. I mean, I never thought I'd..." His words dropped off as he tried to find the right words and she laughed again.

"It's okay Shikamaru. I think I understand." She leaned up and kissed his nose. "You don't have anything to worry about Shikamaru."

He smiled and leaned in closer. She melted beneath him, thinking about what they might do tomorrow, or the next day, or the next.


	18. Strawberries and Daydreams

**Important! – This chapter is set somewhere in the shippuden stage, so if you haven't gotten that far or don't approve I wouldn't read. Also, there is a love scene in this particular story. Well, a daydream lovescene, but a love scene either way. Thus this fic is rated M! It doesn't get crazy graphic, but it's graphic enough to get the point across, but don't worry, I tried to keep it tasteful. -Daydream is in _I_-**

**Review!**

**A friendly Disclaimer reminder! I don't own!**

* * *

All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. -Walt Disney

* * *

It's amazing just how distracting one tiny red fruit could make him. Shikamaru fought a shiver as he watched Sakura Haruno. The hot sun left a soft kiss of approval on her pale skin and painted a halo around her vibrant hair. A grin touched his lips as she lifted the juicy strawberry to her own and bit into it sweetly. He briefly thought about the consequences of getting caught staring at the kunoichi but they were pushed away by a more eager thought. One that made his blood feel thick and a pressure develop over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed a hard hand over his face. He should stop this absurd daydreaming. It wasn't logical or like him in any way. She popped another fruit into her mouth and he felt his own go dry.

S-N-S-H-S-N-S-H

_His hands were on her sides thin and firm. Her stunning eyes held his own without shyness, her own hands rested lazily upon his shoulders, dancing circles on his neck. The softness of her skin against his own callous and taunt made him shake with anticipation. A wicked grin captured his lips as his hands slid up her ribs and over her firm breasts, so fair, and her back arched slightly as she enjoyed the feeling. He would lift her into his arms, set her on the bed and then relax above her as she kissed along his collar bone while wrapping her legs around his waist._

_He would comment on how beautiful she was and kiss her pink lips that often stole his breath away. The light of the morning that came through the window would frame her face gently, making her big green eyes shine brightly. He would realize as she lay beneath him just how fragile she was, yet how wonderfully strong. _

_The moment would mesh from want to need as he would slowly push into her. Not because he didn't want to hurt her, but because he wanted to enjoy the feeling of her. How wonderfully hot she was. Her arms would loop around his shoulders and she would begin to move opposite him, moving with the rhythm he provided, not fast or slow, but somewhere idly in the middle._

S-N-S-H-S-N-S-H

The groan that wanted to rip from his lips was frightfully held back. She always did this to him. Made him wonder what she'd be like. It was troublesome really, because he never wanted women. Perhaps one day he would, but now all he wanted was to do his job. To protect the people he cared for. To one day pass on the wisdom he had collected to a pupil, and then maybe settle down with a woman who didn't totally drive him round the bend.

She leaned back in her chair as he watched her still, from his secure hiding spot among the trees. He wasn't really hiding, but he happened to know she wouldn't be able to spot him. Sakura sighed as she ate another strawberry, seemingly at peace with her day. It was odd that he didn't see Naruto with her, as they usually stayed together as of late. He momentarily wondered why he'd see them together so much, but he supposed it was due to the Sasuke crisis.

Somehow he recognized that what he was doing was wrong, but in the same moment, he knew he wouldn't be able to give up on his daydream: his great infatuation with her. Sure he knew he wouldn't be able to act on his impulse, because that would be foolish and that was something he wasn't. Shikamaru placed satisfaction in not being openly foolish. On not following that dull voice in the back of his head that told him to do stupid things. He didn't want to act like an idiot. It always left him defenseless.

Sighing he stood, propping an arm against the trees and watching Sakura still. She seemed to be finished as well, because she stood just as he did and turned to leave. Walking the opposite way he was. With a shake of his head he moved from behind the tree after her, content just being somewhat close to her. He wasn't far from her, close enough to touch her if he wanted and he couldn't help himself.

"Sakura." He breathed and she turned around, stopping until she was even pace with him. "Hello Shikamaru."

He knew she didn't know him as well as he knew her, that much was obvious, but she stopped anyway.

"How are you?" He asked softly, keeping his tone even. His hands remained crammed in his pocket to keep himself from doing anything stupid and his head was leaned towards the sky.

She smiled next to him, he didn't have to look to see it. He knew it was there regardless. "Well. Are you headed to see Lady Tsunade?"

He nodded. "The Hokage has a mission for me."

Her gentle lips turned into a frown. "Oh?"

Turning his head towards hers he didn't look in her eyes, but at her lips, though he hoped she didn't see. "She wants me to assemble a team for this one."

"Who are you choosing?"

He grinned slightly. "Well, I was thinking, I can cover most of the hard stuff, all I really need is a healer." He looked all around, keeping his eyes off her own.

"Oh. Well, are you asking me?"

Her tone was playful and it made his heart beat faster. His face and tone remained platonic. "Yes. As the best healer I've ever met, you make the perfect choice."

She blushed. "Lady Tsunade is better."

He grinned. "Maybe for now."

She gapped at him as they continued walking towards the center of the village. "Thank you I guess."

He nodded a you're welcome as they kept walking, silent wondering why he didn't go for it. And the he was reminded, as blonde hair came into view, enveloping Sakura, stopping her in her tracks.

"Naruto." Her voice was fond, so fond Shikamaru felt sick.

He smiled. "What are you doing Sakura?"

The sun painted a glow on her cheeks as she spoke. "Walking to see the Hokage with Shikamaru."

Then, as if just noticing him for the first time Naruto greeted him. "Oh, hello Shikamaru."

He nodded to his fellow ninja. "Naruto."

And then he kept walking. Left then standing there. Sakura followed shortly after, running to catch up, but at that point his optimism, what little there was, had faded.

Perhaps one day he'd act on impulse, but until then he would remain silent, so as not to complicate things. After all, complication was troublesome.

* * *

**The next one shot will be somewhat of a follow up. It'll be the mission they go on together. Don't worry, it'll be up relatively soon! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
